


variaciones en arte menor

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, Arthur, y el don de la oportunidad; o, cinco intentos hasta que funciona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	variaciones en arte menor

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: homofobia; ~poesía~.

La arena cae entre sus dedos cuando los mueve, grano a grano como si estuviese midiendo los minutos que pierde sentado ahí. Los ondea al ritmo de las olas que rompen contra la orilla, y mira discretamente al chico que está tumbado a dos metros, apoyado sobre una tabla de surf. Tiene las piernas flexionadas contra su cuerpo, los brazos extendidos lejos de su cara y un libro balanceándose en sus dedos y dibujándole una sombra cuadrangular sobre los ojos. El chico deja caer el libro a un lado con un suspiro, se sujeta los tobillos y tira de ellos hacia su pecho, estirando los músculos alargados de sus piernas, y su bañador se desliza hacia arriba, y Arthur siente que se le suben los colores.

De repente levanta la cabeza como si sintiese su mirada, el pelo negro revuelto en lo alto de su frente, pero Arthur deja caer la suya contra la toalla rápidamente. Da gracias a todos los dioses en los que no cree por haberse acordado de coger las gafas de sol antes de salir corriendo, aunque no se haya acordado de mucho más.

No hay mucha gente a esas horas y la playa es una extensión amarilla sobre la que rebota la luz pálida de la mañana. Hay cuatro sombras lejanas en uno de los extremos, justo donde las rocas sobresalen de la arena como si fuesen la aleta de un monstruo antiguo, y luego está Arthur, y luego el chico frente a él.

No es un chico, en realidad. Al menos no más chico de lo que lo es Arthur, pero hay algo en él— algo en los ángulos exagerados de sus codos y de sus rodillas, en la curva desenfadada de su boca que hablan de adolescencia y que hacen que Arthur se sienta como un pervertido.

 _Pervertido_. La palabra rebota en su cabeza con la voz de su padre, y Arthur aprieta la mandíbula.

Pero supone que eso es lo que es. Especialmente cuando se atreve a levantar la cabeza otra vez y ve que el chico está encerando su tabla de surf. Lleva un bañador azul, de esos que llevan los críos hoy en día, y aunque no podrían ser más holgados Arthur siente una punzada entre las piernas cuando se inclina y la curva de su culo se hace un poco más evidente entre toda esa tela.

Arthur se gira un poco sobre la arena para esconder su erección. Coge la revista que ha comprado en el kiosko frente a la playa, y pasa las páginas donde brilla el último escándalo de Brangelina, intentando ignorar lo caliente que se ha puesto de repente.

Repira hondo y cuenta hasta veinte, arrugando las páginas de la revista sin darse cuenta, el sol golpeándole el lateral de su cara y haciendo que le arda la piel. Está imaginándose toda clase de escenarios absurdos, como hace a veces, en los que Arthur tendría más pelotas que miedo y sería capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para decirle algo al chico. El chico sonreiría, Arthur sonreiría, y tendrían exactamente tres citas antes de acabar en un parque, besándose contra un árbol de vuelta a casa. Sería evidente para todo el mundo menos para ellos que están hechos el uno para el otro, y necesitarían la ayuda de todos sus amigos combinada para poder llegar a la conclusión de que sí, de que vale, de que _no hay nadie más que_ — pero cuando mira otra vez, bajándose las gafas de sol con un dedo, el chico y su tabla ya no están y Arthur se ha quedado sólo en esa parte de la playa, las páginas de su revista aleteando contra la brisa marina.

\---

\- Hey. Hey, _disculpa_.

Arthur se gira, frunciendo el ceño preventivamente mucho antes de estar seguro de si se están refiriendo a él o no, sólo por si acaso. La decepción y el dolor y las palabras de su padre se han cristalizado en su garganta, convirtiéndose en una sustancia voluble y peligrosa que está lista para explotar sobre la primera persona que tenga la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino.

Que resulta ser un crío escuálido y paliducho que balancea una tabla de surf y un libro bajo su brazo.

El mal humor de Arthur duda un poco en lo alto de su pecho.

\- Me has quitado la plaza de párking. – Dice con una mueca, golpeando el pavimento con una sandalia desgastada.

Arthur levanta una ceja y mira detrás del chico, donde espera una una furgoneta gris que tiene escrito _MAGIC MYSTERY TOUR_ en letras sesenteras y naranjas. Arthur bufa, desdeñoso, cerrando con un _beep beep_ la puerta de su convertible rojo y girándose sin decir nada más.

\- Hey. – Repite el chico, y el _slapslap_ apresurado de sus sandalias resuena por todo el párking. - ¡Hey!

\- ¿Qué coño quieres? – Dice Arthur, exasperándose. – Hay plazas de sobra, aparca en otro sitio.

El chico le mira con los labios fruncidos.

\- Tío, podrías decir que lo sientes, ¿sabes?

Arthur se cruza de brazos.

\- Pero es que no lo siento. - PAusa. - Tío.

El chico pone los ojos en blanco.

\- _Aunque no lo sientas_. Se llama buenos modales. – Dice, levantando la barbilla, y señala su coche con el pulgar, - ¿Es que tu papi no te enseñó eso entre capricho y capricho?

Arthur ni siquiera piensa en lo que va a hacer. Un segundo está a dos metros del chico y al siguiente tiene los puños enroscados en la tela de su camiseta, tan cerca que puede olerle el mar en la superficie de la piel. Lo cual es absurdo porque es evidente que acaba de llegar a la playa.

\- Mira, chaval. – Dice, escupiendo la palabra. El chico le mira con ojos sorprendidos, pero hay algo en el ángulo de su mandíbula que resulta desafiante, más que un poco suicida. – Tú y tus buenos modales podéis _comerme la polla_.

El chico frunce los labios durante un buen rato antes de sonreír, y la sonrisa es como todo él: exasperante, extraña, bonita de una manera poco convencional.

\- Si eso es lo que querías hay maneras más efectivas de pedirlo. En serio, deberías practicar lo de los bue—

Arthur le empuja contra el suelo y se da la vuelta sin esperar a escuchar lo demás, asqueado consigo mismo, cerrando la puerta de su coche con fuerza innecesaria. Arranca con dedos temblorosos, poniendo la radio a todo volumen para intentar ahogar el rugido de su sangre, que palpita y hierve y se concentra y rueda hacia abajobajobajo.

\---

Arthur se estira, sintiendo sus articulaciones crujir cuando arquea su espalda. El aire del mar se enrosca alrededor de su cintura y le pone la piel de gallina, quedándose enganchado entre las gotas de agua que todavía se concentran en la parte baja de su espalda. El mar estaba frío de cojones, pero fuera el sol brilla y Arthur se siente un poco menos muerto por dentro, aunque sólo sea porque a su alrededor todo está tan _vivo_.

Sería bastante perfecto, de hecho, si no fuese por ese hombre que no para de seguirle con los ojos, distrayéndole continuamente con la intensidad de su mirada.

Arthur no sabe si está intentando ser discreto y fallando miserablemente, o si es que no se está molestando siquiera, porque tiene un libro abierto delante de su cara pero no ha pasado ni una sola página en hora y media, y Arthur puede sentir sus pupilas clavadas en la base de su nuca. O más abajo, dependiendo del momento.

El hombre, que en realidad no es más que un chico, está recostado contra su tabla de surf y Arthur decide que no es feo del todo.

Sus ojos estudian la página con intensidad cuando Arthur se acerca, levantando nubes de arena alrededor de sus pasos.

\- Eh, tú.

El chico hace como que no le oye, aunque la sombra de Arthur cae larga y terrible sobre él, y es tan evidente que se está muriendo de la vergüenza que a Arthur le da un poco de pena. Un poco, pero no demasiado.

\- Tú.

\- ¿Yo? – Pregunta el chico, levantando la mirada cuando es evidente que no puede seguir haciendo como que la cosa no va con él.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, tú. – Golpea la arena con la punta del pie, sintiendo el corazón latirle a toda prisa en el borde de la muñeca. - ¿Eres marica, o algo?

\- ¿Que si soy _qué_? – Dice él, mirándole con el ceño muy fruncido.

\- Digo que si eres. Marica. – Repite Arthur, humedeciéndose los labios compulsivamente.

El chico posa el libro a un lado, con cuidado, como si estuviese midiendo sus movimientos para no hacer algo drástico, como soltarle una hostia a Arthur. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que tiene la masa muscular de una mantis religiosa, resulta bastante hilarante.

\- Pues para tu información, no, no soy _marica_. Soy Mer—

\- Oye, me da igual cómo te llames. – Dice Arthur, rápidamente, sintiendo el miedo cerrarle el final de la garganta. – Sólo quería saber si te gustaría ir a algún lugar más privado. Conmigo.

Arthur aparta la mirada, pensando que esta ha sido una idea de mierdamierdamierda y maldiciendo todas esas páginas de internet que le convencieron de que éste tipo de cosas eran una práctica _habitual_ entre… entre… pero entonces el chico suelta una risa que es casi todo aire.

\- Ah. – El chico (Merloquesea) le mira de arriba abajo, una sonrisa ligera en el borde de los labios. – Joder. Esta debe ser la peor manera de ligar con alguien que he visto en mi vida. – Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo la columna blanca de su cuello en un gesto descarado. – Sabes, hubiese sido más efectivo si me hubieses dicho que _tú_ eras gay.

\- Yo no soy gay. – Dice Arthur, automáticamente. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dice que no, no lo es porque si lo es entonces _no es hijo suyo_. Arthur curva los dedos en un puño.

El chico le mira con una ceja levantada, y se ríe un poco.

\- Claro que no.

Arthur frunce los labios.

\- Mira, si no quieres hacer ésto—

\- No, sí que quiero. – El chico se encoge de hombros y se levanta, sacudiéndose la arena de su bañador, que es azul y le llega hasta el final de las rodillas.

El chico le hace un gesto con la cabeza, y Arthur espera un minuto antes de seguirle a la parte de atrás de los baños, apartando los arbustos e intentando no pisar las latas olvidadas que se oxidan entre las dunas.

El chico está apoyado contra la pared, fumándose un cigarrillo que se ha materializado entre sus dedos. Su sombra cae casi sólida sobre la pintura desconchada, y bajo el sol tanto la pared como su piel parecen el mismo tipo de blanco: brillante, un poco roto aquí y allí. Arthur se apoya a una distancia prudencial y el chico arroja el cigarrillo sobre las dunas.

\- ¿Qué te gusta? – Pregunta él, su voz algo ronca por el tabaco.

\- ¿Qué me gusta? – Arthur se siente un poco estúpido, pero cuando el chico se acerca y coloca su cuerpo a dos centímetros del suyo, tan cerca que puede olerle el mar sobre la piel, Arthur está demasiado ocupado sintiéndose como un adolescente para sentirse mucho más.

\- Sí, - el chico acerca la boca a su oído, posando una mano trémula sobre su codo, y susurra, – Qué te gusta hacer. O que te hagan.

\- Eh. – Arthur traga saliva, mirando los labios del chico, que se humedecen cuando pasa la lengua por el arco superior. El chico se inclina para besarle, y Arthur reacciona sin pensarlo, poniendo una mano firme contra su pecho. – Besos no. Eso no me gusta. – El chico frunce el ceño. – Pero. Pero. – Arthur traga saliva, intentando encontrar su valentía por alguna parte. – Pero me gustaría ver esos labios. En otra parte.

El chico sonríe lentamente, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas frente a él.

Es evidente que él no es nuevo. Al menos no nuevo en la manera en la que Arthur es nuevo, que es absoluta, virginal, completamente. El chico le sujeta de las caderas y marca él el ritmo, impidiendo que Arthur se mueva aunque quierequierenecesita _quiere_ , introduciéndole dentro de su boca con tanta lentitud que Arthur cree que se va a morir antes de poder correrse. Pero entonces hace algo con la lengua, algo que es asombroso y brillante y electrizante, y Arthur cree que se va a correr demasiado rápido como para que eso sea un problema.

El chico le lame el lateral de la erección como si fuese un helado, sujetándoles los testículos al mismo tiempo, y Arthur está ligeramente hipnotizado por el mosaico de colores: los labios rojos, los ojos azules, las pestañas que caen contra sus mejillas como un abanico oscuro.

\- Ah, sí. Sigue. – Murmura Arthur, un poco tímido, desesperadamente caliente.

Y el chico sigue. Le lame despacio, demencial, y cuando por fin le introduce dentro de su boca, es tan caliente que Arthur se muerde los labios hasta que le sangran. Golpea la pared con las palmas, desesperado por encontrar algo a lo que sujetarse, pero una de las manos del chico le busca a ciegas la muñeca y le coloca la mano contra su pelo oscuro. Arthur se queda mirando sus dedos, atontado por la sensación de tener una boca alucinantecalientecaliente alrededor de su polla y un pelo imposiblemente suave bajo sus yemas, pero cuando reacciona entierra la mano entre sus mechones.

Le despeina, desde la frente hasta la nuca y vuelta a empezar, y el chico gime alrededor de su erección, y cuando Arthur siente que se va a correr (tan pronto que le daría vergüenza si no se estuviese _corriendo_ ) encaja el hueco de su palma sobre el pómulo del chico, que tiene la curva más más bonita, más perfecta del universo, como si la hubiesen hecho a medida para que Arthur la acariciase en ese preciso momento.

El chico se lame los labios a su lado, observándole con párpados caídos mientras Arthur se coloca los pantalones con manos torpes, y repentinamente parece una tarea imposible. No es necesario fijarse demasiado para ver la sombra de una erección dentro de su bañador.

\- ¿Y qué, te apetece devolverme el favor? – Pregunta, moviendo una mano lenta sobre su entrepierna.

Arthur no le mira a los ojos.

\- Otro día tal vez.

\- Oh. – Frunce el ceño y separa la mano de su bañador, flexionando los dedos como si no supiese que hacer con ellos. Abre la boca. Duda. – Escucha, ¿he hecho algo que—

\- No. No. No eres tú, soy yo. Es mejor que seamos amigos. Esto no va a funcionar. Elige la que más te guste. – Arthur consigue abrocharse los pantalones. Siente la forma cuadrangular de su cartera en su bolsillo delantero y la saca con dedos temblorosos, mirando al chico por el rabillo del ojo. – Mira, déjame que te compense por tu tiempo. ¿Cuánto quieres? ¿Cincuenta?

\- ¿Estás de _coña_? – El chico le mira como si estuviese loco, y la verdad, Arthur no se siente demasiado cuerdo en ese momento. Coge otro billete de cincuenta.

\- Vale, cien. – Se siente más desnudo que hace dos minutos bajo la mirada incrédula del chico, así que añade, con una sonrisa tan falsa como las tetas de su última novia, - Ni de coña esa mamada valía más de cien.

El chico le mira, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo como si tuviese ganas de pegarle un puñetazo o de echarse a llorar. Arthur traga saliva.

\- Los más guapos siempre son los más gilipollas, ¿eh?. – Dice, y aprieta los labios antes de encogerse de hombros y girar sobre sus talones.

La cabeza del chico (MerMerMer) desaparece rápidamente entre las irregularidades de la arena, y Arthur se frota los ojos, dejándose caer sobre la superficie sólida de la pared. Respira hondo y su corazón se encoge y se expande dolorosamente en su pecho, casi, imagina, como si estuviese a punto de romperse bajo el amarillo brillante del sol, sobre el blanco artificial de la pintura.

\---

La noche dura varios kilómetros,

(- Creo que soy gay.)

y cuando se agota y el sol despunta en el horizonte Arthur sigue conduciendo, ciegamente, hasta que las manos empiezan a dolerle de sujetar el volante con tanta fuerza.

(- Tonterías. – Bufa su padre con una sonrisa, antes de seguir comiendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.)

En cierto momento, por algún volantazo casual, acaba en una carretera diminuta que corre junto a la línea de la costa. Hace años que no pasa por ahí, pero el mar brilla como una promesa azul en el horizonte y está demasiado cansado para resisitirse a ese tipo de reclamos.

(- En serio. – Arthur aprieta el puño, la forma alargada del tenedor dibujando una marca roja sobre su palma.)

La playa se curva diminuta en el borde de la bahía, el paseo marítimo lleno de palmeras que están pensadas para lugares bastante más tropicales que ése, los bancos destrozados por el abandono y el vandalismo ocasional. A pesar de todo hay algo irresistible en el aire, algo que hace que Arthur aparque de cualquier manera en el párking, girando la cabeza cada dos pasos como si esperase encontrarse a alguien, aunque la brisa de la madrugada todavía cuelgue del borde de los tejados.

(– He estado. Siempre lo he pensado y. Y. El otro día lo. Con un. – Arthur traga saliva, estudiando la línea rígida de los labios de su padre, que se niega a mirarle.)

Camina a paso ligero por el sendero de madera que serpentea entre las dunas, y mira discretamente hacia el lugar escondido que hay tras lo baños, donde los críos enamorados se encuentran por las noches.

(– Fui a un bar, y—

\- Cállate.)

Aprieta un poco los labios, secándose el sudor que se acumula en la línea de su pelo, y trepa las pendientes diminutas de las dunas, el corazón latiendo lento y pesado dentro del pecho, como esperando por algo. Y no sabe qué es eso que espera pero da lo mismo, porque cuando mira al otro lado de la pendiente no ve nada en absoluto.

(- Si no quieres que te eche de mi casa, cállate. Ningún hijo mío es un pervertido.)

Arthur frunce el ceño, bajando por la cuesta arenosa, hundiendo los pies hasta el tobillo y pensando, algo estúpidamente, que se siente un poco como Lawrence de Arabia. Mira a su alrededor, desde el extremo donde sobresalen las piedras hasta el borde donde se amontonan las casas blancas, como castillos de naipes. El viento sopla entre su ropa y los zapatos se le llenan de arena, pero Arthur no deja de caminar, mirando las olas con ojos entornados. Está tan concentrado que casi se cae cuando tropieza con el libro que sobresale entre la arena.

(Su padre dice _pervertido_ como si el espacio imaginario entre la forma de la palabra y su significado fuese veneno puro.)

Arthur se agacha, sacudiendo el libro por el lomo, mirando la arena caer de entre sus hojas y ser arrastrada por el viento hasta la orilla. Suspira. Lleva la misma ropa desde hace veinticuatro horas, y su camisa se pega y se arruga contra su piel en los lugares más incómodos, pero el aire del mar tiene cierto efecto purificador entre las líneas de su cara, en los huecos cansados de sus músculos, así que se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de la orilla.

(-Y si lo es, entonces es que _no es hijo mío_ , me da igual la sangre que lleve en sus venas. – Coge su copa con dedos delicados, y da un trago diminuto de su vino. - ¿Entendido?)

Estudia el libro entre sus manos, mirando la portada gris sin demasiado interés, y piensa que _Crush_ es un título ridículo. Pasa el pulgar por el grueso del libro, haciendo que las páginas aleteen bajo sus dedos, como hacía cuando le regalaban un libro por Navidad y tenía que disimular las ganas de tirarlo a la hoguera.

Echa un vistazo y frunce la boca.

\- Ugh, poesía.

El formato es raro y no se parece a los romances que se habría leído en el instituto si no tuviese la inclinación artística de un apio, pero hay cierto ritmo deliberado entre las líneas, una cadencia especial en la elección de palabras, y a Arthur le da igual que no sea poesía porque _parece_ poesía.

Está a punto de abandonar el libro con una mueca cuando el viento lo abre por la primera página, esa que está en blanco y parece más frágil, más fina que las demás, aunque sólo sea porque no hay nada escrito. Ve que tiene tres manchas azules y diminutas en la esquina superior. Arthur se acerca la página a los ojos en un intento de descifrar las letras, y tarda un buen rato en entender el _M E R_ , garabateado a toda prisa— como si el dueño hubiese intentado escribir un nombre completo pero algo le hubiese distraído a medio camino.

Arthur mira el cielo con ojos entrecerrados, hasta que es sólo una rendija azul entre sus párpados, y sonríe sin saber muy bien por qué, la yema de su pulgar presionada contra los surcos oscuros del bolígrafo, las líneas quedándose impresas sobre su piel.

(Arthur asiente, bajando la cabeza.)

\---

Arthur camina con una mano extendida sobre la barrera de seguridad de la carretera, los pasos inestables mientras estudia con concentración la pantalla de su móvil. Se detiene un momento, justo en el punto en el que la carretera se curva dramáticamente, y presiona la tecla verde con tanta fuerza que la sangre abandona su dedo. Pero la pantalla sigue en negro, como si nada. Arthur se pregunta, algo desesperado, qué tendrá el universo contra él.

\- Arg, aparato _del demonio_. – Gruñe, golpeándolo sin pensar contra el metal gris, haciendo que resuene con un _clan_ vibratorio.

Cuando la infalible técnica de pegarle hostias a las cosas resulta no funcionar, Arthur pierde los nervios y lanza el móvil entre los arbustos, mirándolo rodar entre las hojas secas del suelo y caer por la curva suave de la pendiente.

Arthur suspira, despeinándose de atrás hacia adelante con la mano entera. Puede oler el mar desde donde está, casi como si estuviese esperándole al otro lado de esa curva, y le pican las yemas con las ganas de llegar. Se muerde los labios. Golpea el suelo con un pie. Gruñe.

\- Mierdacoño. – Dice, apoyando una mano en la barra metálica y saltando al otro lado en un movimiento rápido.

Aterriza limpiamente sobre la superficie de hojas, pero no cuenta con que la humedad de la mañana se ha condensado sobre ellas y resbala, patinando hacia abajo, levantando remolinos dorados y marrones a su alrededor. Arthur cierra los ojos, sintiendo el aire en la cara y esperando la caída inevitable, pero la trayectoria recta de su deslizamento acaba bruscamente cuando se choca con una pared.

¿Una pared?

 _Una pared_.

Arthur abre los ojos y golpea la estructura de madera con los nudillos, frunciendo el ceño. Se separa un poco y ve la sombra de un tejado, el brillo distante de una ventana, y por extraño que le parezca que haya una casa en un lugar así, encajada entre la carretera y un barranco, Arthur sabe reconocer una señal cuando se choca contra ella.

La casa es casi una cabaña, la madera carcomida y descompuesta en los bordes inferiores. Tiene el tejado inclinado, marrón excepto por las bolsas de plástico blancas que cubren goteras aquí y allí, esparcidas como si hubiese caído una nevada selectiva. En la parte frontal hay un intento fallido de jardín, y una manguera que gotea junto al camino, y una puerta roja que no tiene _ningún sentido_.

Arthur piensa que cabaña en el bosque + excéntrico propietario son los ingredientes principales de cualquier historia de psicópatas, pero luego ve la ridícula furgoneta con las ridículas letras naranjas, y piensa que ningún psicópata con un mínimo de amor propio conduciría algo así.

\- ¡Ya voy! - Grita una voz desde el interior, y luego, -  ¡Estoy yendo! – Arthur está a punto de volver a pulsar el timbre cuando la puerta se abre con una espiral de aire.

\- Eh. – Arthur frunce el ceño.

Un chico le mira con las cejas levantadas, apoyado contra la puerta, sus ojos azules mirándole con tranquilidad aunque no para de golpear el suelo con una sandalia. Tiene un bañador azul, el pelo revuelto y oscurísimo y una camiseta que trae _Magic Kidz_. Arthur se pregunta vagamente si será algún grupo de música.

\- ¿Querías algo? – Pregunta, cuando Arthur no dice nada.

\- Eh, sí. Perdona. Quería. Tienes. Mi coche. – Arthur aprieta la mandíbula y para en seco, ligeramente molesto por la manera en la que le está sonriendo el chico. Empieza de nuevo. – Hola. Se me he ha estropeado el coche a un kilómetro de aquí y mi móvil está. Eh. Fuera de servicio. ¿Te importaría que utilizase tu teléfono?

El interior de la casa no es mucho mejor del exterior, pero es una forma de desorden tan diferente que Arthur tiene que parpadear un par de veces y mirar a sus espaldas para cerciorarse de que ha cruzado una puerta roja y no el armario de Narnia.

\- ¿Te has mudado hace poco? – Pregunta Arthur, pegando un salto para esquivar la alfombra enroscada que hay en medio del suelo.

El chico le mira por encima del hombro como si hubiese dicho algo extrañísimo, y su perfil es tan angular que corta un poco la respiración.

\- No.

\- Ah.

Del los bordes del techo cuelgan pequeñas bombillas blancas, y dibujan sombras alargadas y extrañas sobre unas paredes que parece que haya pintado un octogenario. Las cajas se amontonan desde el suelo hasta el techo, y aunque Arthur está ligeramente fascinado por las cosas que sobresalen aquí y allí (la foto en blanco y negro de una mujer desnuda, una camiseta hawaiana, una boa de plumas) el chico esquiva las torres de cartón como si no fuese nada del otro mundo, guiándole por un pasillo serpenteante que se abre en una habitación donde no hay nada más que un colchón y una tabla de surf. Arthur se muerde la lengua para no preguntarle por la extraña distribución.

\- Está un poco desordenado, y no soy capaz de encontrar… - El chico se muerde el lateral de su pulgar, mirándole por detrás de sus pestañas. Le evalúa durante un momento, y Arthur siente la compulsión infantil de saltar de un pie a otro. - ¿Sabes esa sensación de que tienes que encontrar algo pero no sabes qué?

\- Sí. – Contesta Arthur, sin pensar en decir algo del tipo _normal que no encuentres nada en este desastre nuclear_. Lo cual es bastante raro.

El chico asiente, distraído, y señala una puerta ( _el teléfono está por ahí. Creo_ ) antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, mirando dentro de un par de cajas en su camino.

Arthur se queda sólo en la habitación, mirando la luz de la mañana entrar en rayos cuadrangulares por la ventana y pintar cruces oscuras sobre el suelo. Agita la cabeza, intentando sacudirse de encima la sensación que tiene de estar dentro de un sueño, y entra en la habitación que le ha señalado el chico.

La habitación es en realidad un cuarto de baño diminuto, con un espejo que tiene un montón de postits pegados en las esquinas, una ducha con una cortina roja y una planta encorvada creciendo en el bidet. Arthur mira a su alrededor, y encuentra el teléfono en una esquina, entre la puerta y el lavabo. Se sienta con un gruñido sobre el suelo, la espalda cansada apoyada contra los azulejos, y estudia la rueda del teléfono, profundamente confundido.

\- Quién coño usa teléfonos de estos todavía. - Murmura, con el aparato entre sus manos. Intenta recordar cómo funcionaba el teléfono de su abuela, pero la nueva perspectiva le distrae antes de que pueda terminar de dar forma a la idea.

En la parte de atrás del lavabo, entre los estropajos y los productos de limpieza, sobresale la esquina incongruente de un libro. Arthur frunce el ceño, olvidando el teléfono a su lado y estirando un brazo para tirar del lomo con un par de dedos. El libro tarda en salir, encajado como está, pero Arthur insiste y acaba estampándose contra la pared con un _woop_ , el libro firmemente sujeto en una mano.

Lo estudia, girándolo entre sus dedos como si fuese algo fascinante. Como si a Arthur le importasen un carajo los libros, vaya, pero incluso las cosas más simples pueden parecer increíbles si las encuentras en el lugar adecuado.

Y este libro parece bastante normal, la verdad. La portada es una foto de la boca de un hombre, su pulgar rondándole los labios en un gesto extrañamente parecido al del chico, y tiene el más ridículo de los títulos. Arthur resopla.

\- ¿Eres porno? – Pregunta, pasando las páginas con deliberada lentitud. - ¿Por eso te esconde tu dueño?

Pero por mucho que busca no encuentra ninguna palabra especialmente pornográfica, sólo un montón de construcciones extrañas, de saltos antinaturales y de apuntes en los márgenes. Arthur da vueltas al libro entre sus manos, intentando descifrar alguna de las notas con ojos entornados, pero las letras se amontonan las unas sobre las otras, como si tuviesen prisa por llegar a alguna parte, y es imposible entenderlas. Está a punto de volver a dejarlo donde lo encontró cuando algo llama su atención.

Hay una parte, dos líneas al final de un poema larguísimo que están subrayadas y vueltas a subrayar, como si el chico las hubiese leído en momentos separados y hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que son importantes, una y otra y otra vez.

 _Aquí es donde la tarde se parte en dos, Henry, amor o muerte. Coge un extremo, tira fuerte,  
y pide un deseo._

Y no tiene ningún sentido sacado de contexto pero Arthur no puede parar de leer, pasando los dedos por la caligrafía redondeada, formando las palabras en silencio hasta que cierra los ojos y todavía puede verlas en la parte interna de sus párpados. Se levanta con piernas inestables, sintiéndose como si hubiese entendido algo de vital importancia aunque no ha entendido nada en absoluto. Se apoya contra la puerta, algo ridículo e inexplicable burbujeándole en el estómago, y gira el pomo antes de salir del baño con el libro sujeto entre las manos.

El chico está de pie en mitad de la habitación, estudiando el suelo y mordiéndose el pulgar. El sol entra con más fuerza por la ventana, iluminando las motas de polvo que vueltan por la habitación y se arremolinan en torno a la cabeza del chico, como si fuesen galaxias doradas y diminutas. Le mira.

\- ¿Has llamado— - Empieza a preguntar, pero entonces ve el libro entre sus dedos. Levanta las cejas. - ¿Dónde has—

\- Sabes, creo que hemos hecho esto mal. – Le interrumpe Arthur, el corazón latiendo a un ritmo extraño, expectante. Estira una mano. – Soy Arthur.

El chico le mira, una sonrisa algo torcida formándose en la comisura de su boca. Duda un segundo antes de extender su mano y estrechársela, y Arthur no está seguro, pero juraría que puede oler el mar en la superficie de su piel.

\- Encantado, Arthur. – Dice, y cuando le sonríe --más hoyuelos que dientes-- es como si algo encajase en el universo (algo en la forma de sus manos, en el espacio entre sus cuerpos, en el pulso acelerado en sus gargantas), que deja de girar muy por encima de sus cabezas para cruzar los dedos, contener la respiración, y esperar lo mejor. – Yo me llamo Merlin.

  
**fin**   



End file.
